


apa kabar?

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Friendship, Heartbreak, I Love You, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: secarik maaf.





	apa kabar?

**Author's Note:**

> untuk engkau, kapal yang perlahan berlayar meninggalkan pelabuhan. pada layarmu yang mengembang, kubisikkan rindu bersama angin yang berhembus. 
> 
> puisi (c) saya

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> apa kabar
> 
> untukmu yang mungkin tengah mengerutkan dahi membaca surat ini
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kuselipkan rindu
> 
>      di tengah lautan kata yang bagimu tiada arti
> 
>  
> 
> **aku merindumu**
> 
>  
> 
> dan tak kuharap kau mengukir kursif
> 
>      untuk membalas tulisan ini
> 
>  
> 
> tapi tengadahlah
> 
>      dan lihatlah
> 
>  
> 
> langit mendung yang tertangkap irismu
> 
>      serta rintik yang menerpa wajahmu
> 
>  
> 
> aku merindumu sedekat **itu**.
> 
>  

 

 

\--b, 06/02/17


End file.
